Hold Me Closer
by staryeyed1961
Summary: A drunk encounter became the night of their lives' but when Chromia's ex-boyfriend finds out, the tables are turned..
1. Chapter 1: A Proper Drink

**Hold Me Closer**

_Chapter 1_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ironhide's POV<strong>_

Ironhide slammed down an empty cube of High Grade. It was nice to have a proper drink after all these years.

Though it was the first time in a few million years that they had returned to Cybertron, Ironhide felt depressed. All his friends had a had a femme to come home to. Optimus and Elita 1, Perceptor and Moonracer & Inferno and Firestar. The bar had plenty of femme's but none of them stood out. He really wanted a femme to love and protect. Somebot who would love him back just as much..

He ordered another cube, hoping he could drink his feelings away.

_**Chromia's POV**_

Chromia sat down at the bar. It was the first time in ages since she had been in here. A serving bot approached her, waiting for her order.

"A large cube of Marina High Grade, please." she said with a smile.

The serving bot returned a nod of his helm before grabbing a cube.

She looked around the bar. There were a lot of couples. It was clear that the mechs had returned from a planet called '_Earth'_. She had heard wonderful stories about that planet. It was organic, unlike ours but just as amazing.

Thinking about it made her smile a little but reality hit her. Hard. The memory of him came into her processor. The pain returned. Again.

She would sit in the corner of the room all evening. Sometimes all night for his return. On a good night he would steal a few moment with his lips crushed against hers, before collapsing on his berth and falling into recharge. But on a bad night, when he had lost a game of high stakes poker, he would...rape..her. It was so bad that every morning she would had to clean up all her wounds on her wrists, hips and thighs. She was always confident but around him, she melted.

She glared down at her scarred wrists. She was glad it was over. Now she could go back to the University of Iacon and get a full education and find a mech who would love her. But it would take a long time before she could forget everything that happened..

The serving bot returned with her drink. She gave him credit then took a gulp. She felt the cool High Grade travelling down her throat into the pits of her stomach.

It was going to be a long night...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: So how it so far? This is my first Fan-Fiction on so please no harsh comments. This story is how I think Ironhide and Chromia met.<strong>_

_**Please favourite & review. Reviews are very much welcome and also I want to know what you guys think about it :) Ooh and also follow because there are many chapters to come xD**_

_**-staryy**_


	2. Chapter 2: I Love You

**Hold Me Closer**

_Chapter 2_

_**Author's Note: Thank you so much to Designation Drift for the suggestion! I really appreciate it! Also other suggestions are very much welcome and if I use your suggestions, you will be noted in the next chapter.**_

_**Chromia's POV**_

After one to many cubes, Chromia could barely sit upright in the stool she was sitting on. She waved a hand to order the serving bot to come over. The serving bot walked over to her. Chromia dangled an empty cube in front of the serving bot's faceplate.

"A-another cube." Her word were slurred and were barely recognisable. The serving bot started to protest but before he could make words come out of his mouth plates, Chromia slammed her fist down hard onto the bar counter. The bot shut his mouth plates tight together before filling up her cube.

With the bot gone, she relaxed. Many of the couples have gone but now more a rowdy group of mechs were in the bar. It was obvious that they'd already had a drink or two before they came in.

Suddenly a grey mech appeared by her side, as drunk as her but twice the cocky-ness.

"N-nowww.. what's a preeetty femme like yourselff doing without a m-mechh to protect yaa?" A sneaky hand wrapped around her waist. But Chromia wasn't having any of this. She turned to face him and slapped a hand across his faceplate. Ooh that felt good.

The mech's faceplates heated up in fury. His eye's burned. He grabbed Chromia wrist and pulled her towards him. She breathed heavily in fear.

"Now now femme. I-," The mech said pointing to himself,"-am the one who will dominate. And, boyy, w-when I dominate youu.." he trailed his free hand up her thigh. Chromia prayed to Primus that he would stop. "I'm gonna frag the life outta yo-" Chromia shrieked. She looked down to see a red mech throwing punches to the grey mech. She had to get out of there. As the red mech continued beating the slag out of the grey mech, Chromia sneaked out of the back door.

She stumbled outside, barely able to walk. She placed a hand on a wall to re-gain her balance. Chromia leaned her back against the wall, not believing what happened in there. Maybe the grey mech was right. Maybe she did need a mech to protect her. Suddenly the back door opened. She froze. The red mech who had tackled the son of a glitch, came out. He didn't seem to badly injured but the other mech would've had many injuries from the amount of hard punches the red mech threw at him. A huge release of air came out of her out-takes.

"Thank Primus it was only you.." she muttered.

The mech smiled a little.

Chromia took her hand off the wall, but only to trip over again. The red mech laughed.

"Whaat?" she asked the mech.

"Nothing, it's just ah've never seen a drunk femme before." he chuckled. Chromia snorted.

"Ah'm Ironhide." said the mech.

"Chromia."

_**Ironhide's POV**_

He studied the blue femme standing opposite him. She was mostly blue all over but some parts white. He admired her curves of her thighs and waist. But she wasn't like any old femme, no. The way she stood and placed her hands on her hips. It wasn't...as femmely as the other femme's. Like she wasn't fragile and didn't mind getting her hands dirty.

_**Chromia's POV**_

"Saw ya in the bar," Ironhide said with a deep voice, stepping towards her, "ordering a Marina High Grade."

"Yeah well it's been a long time since I've had a proper drink."

She swayed her hips, trying to seduce him. She suddenly stumbled and fell into his arms. He chuckled as she felt her faceplates heating up, turning hot. The red mech looked down at her. His laugh faded away as her optics fixed on his. Ironhide placed placed a hand on her hot faceplate and lowered his helm down to her's until their faceplates were almost touching. He gently pushed his lips against her's. She returned the kiss. Chromia opened her mouth slightly. It was enough to let Iron glossia sneak in and probe the insides of her mouth. She groaned quietly with delight. He started to snake his hands around her waist. She tensed up. Her spark raced in fear. A flashback of a bad night with her ex-mechfriend came into her processor. She froze on the spot. Ironhide felt her fear. He held her closer.

"Don't worry. Ah won't hurt ya. Ah will _never_ hurt ya.."

He held her up against her protoform and kissed her deeper. After a few moment of hesitation, she returned the kiss just as passionately. Her arms wrapped around his strong neck. He trailed away from the kiss and placed gentle kisses down her neck. Meanwhile Chromia fiddled with his armour, unlatching it. Ironhide quickly caught up and started unlatching the femme's armour.

In kliks they were naked. Ironhide looked up and down the blue femme in front of him.

"Ohh baby.." he whispered.

He laid Chromia down on the cold floor. She squeaked as a jolt of shock ran through her circuits making her shiver. Ironhide's hands rested on her bare chassis, massaging them. Ironhide's glossia still at work. Chromia trailed her hands down his muscular chassis down to his cod piece. Ironhide smiled and let out a small giggle under his breath.

Suddenly her spark throbbed hard as if trying to reach for Ironhide's spark. A yelp from the red mech informed Chromia that he to felt an ache. Chromia looked into his optics, full of surprise.

A Spark Call. It has been said_ 'Spark Calls' _were messages from Primus, that they were meant to be a bonded couple. They were very rare and not to be ignored. Only sent when Primus believes they will continue being happy as long as they're together.

Although they had just met and they barely knew nothing about each other apart from their names, this.. this was destiny.

Chromia found herself lost in her thoughts, gazing into Ironhide's optics. Without a word of warning, he lowered his chassis down to hers. Ironhide opened his spark chamber, revealing his aching spark. She followed his actions and done the same.

Kliks ago, it was for but now... now it was getting serious. It was now like Chromia's spark thrived for his.

Chromia's shaking hands wrapped around Ironhide's neck as the mech merged their sparks. She moaned, A jolt of energy raced around her frame. It was like nothing she had ever experienced. A groan had also escaped from Ironhide's mouthplates. She dared to look down at their sparks. Their sparks were as one. They were as one. Excitement rushed through Chromia's processor.

As they approached their climax, she threw her helm back but to feel a warm hand cup it. Ironhide pressed his gorgeous lips against hers. Their glossia's danced in each others mouths. She winced at the energy racing around her protoform.

She yelped as the final jolt was transmitted through her circuits. Both of them were out of breath. Bonding took up a lot of energy, so Chromia wasn't surprised to find Ironhide fluttering his optic lids.

"Ironhide.." Chromia called using the last of her energy, "..I-I..love..youu..." With that, the femme fell into recharge with Ironhide's figure stuck in her processor.

_**Author's Note: So how'd you like it so far, eh? The next chapter will be about when they find out more about each other. I really need suggestions on what else shall happen so please review!**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**-staryy x**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Next Morning

**Hold Me Closer**

_Chapter 3 – The Next Morning_

_**Author's Note: Ok so this chapter is about what happens in the morning (if you haven't guessed already). The song in it is called 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perry. I suggest that you listen to the song before/while you read it. :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ironhide's POV<strong>_

Ironhide's optics onlined and started to focus as he looked around. As his systems re-booted, he flexed his protoform. Shortly after Chromia fell into recharge, he carried her to his apartment. It was better than recharging in an alley.

His optics shot open. _Chromia!_ The last time he had saw her, she had been safely in his arm as he fell in recharge on his berth. Ironhide sat up fast but only to shriek in pain as a shock ran through his processor. Great. Just what he needed. A hangover. He peeked over the side of the berth just in case Chromia had fallen off. Nope, not there.

He suddenly heard a clatter from the other room.

"Ah frag it!"

The femme's vocals echoed in the room. Ironhide snorted. He sat up right on the berth as Chromia approached the door. He slender protoform rested against the door frame. Her armour was still off from last night. Come to think of it, Ironhide realised that he to was naked except from his cod piece.

The femme's faceplates turned red.

"Sorry for waking you from recharge."

Ironhide breathed heavily through his outtakes and chuckled a little.

"Nahh ya didn't wake me. Ah just realised ya'r weren't in ma arms."

Chromia smiled. She tip-toed over to the end of the berth and placed her hands on it. Ironhide shuffled in a different position, bringing his knee's up and separating his legs apart. She pushed herself up on the berth and crawled up, in between his legs then resting on his chassis. A few moments of silence passed before Chromia broke it.

"Can't wait till we start our life cycles together!" Chromia purred, snuggling into his hot red frame. Ironhide gently stroked her helm.

"We already 'ave." Ironhide soothed. Chromia shifted to face him. Her blue optics glinted in the light coming through the window. She gently kissed his right faceplate before returning to her original position. Ironhide closed his optics and listened to the humming noises from Chromia's engine being received through his audio receivers. He memorised the calming clicking and whirling sounds coming from Chromia. The femme was almost on the brink of falling into recharge. Or so he thought.

"Tell me more about you."

Chromia's vocals made him jump.

"Well ma designation's Ironhide, ah'm a weapon specialist – urr – Ah've just returned from Earth with Optimus Prime, Prowl, Jazz, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Red Alert, First Aid, Wheeljack and other mechs. Also ah am helplessly falling for an elegant blue femme."

He stroked the curves in her waist while she hummed to herself. He recognised the tune. It was an earth song he had heard when he was with his team. Earth songs were strange but surprisingly catchy.

"So tell me about your background." Ironhide said. Chromia suddenly tensed up.

"I-I don't really want to talk about it.." she trailed off an curled up into a ball trying to hide her wrists. Ironhide turned her to face him. But Chromia's optics refused to look into his.

"Look babe, ya can trust me." Ironhide quietly spoke. He raised his hand to her faceplates and placed his grey thumb on her chin.

Chromia opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She shut them tightly and started twiddling her fingers. Ironhide coughed and raised an optic ridge.

"My ex.. he used to keep me inside all cycle.. alone.. and when h-he came back.. on a bad night he w-would.." she hesitated for a moment, ".. r-rape me.." Her optics fell to the floor whilst Ironhide's widened.

"That spark of a glitch. That filthy fragger. When ah get ma hands on him-"

Chromia's expression stopped him. Tears ran down her cheekplates. Ironhide wiped them away with his grey hand and cradled her closer. Her felt her pain through their Bond. He had no idea how to comfort her. Then it came to his mind.

_**Chromia's POV**_

She wanted to just forget about it forever but of course, it was too much to ask for. At least she was safely in Ironhide's muscular arms. Chromia snuggled deeper into his hug.

"_I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years and I'll love you for a thousand more.."_

Ironhide's soothing vocals sung and earth song. The earth song she had been humming earlier. Though the red mech had a deep voice, he actually had a really good singing voice. After a while she found herself singing with him.

"_Time stands still, beauty in all she is. I will be brave. I will not let anything take away, what's standing in front of me. Every breath. Every hour has come to this." _

She moved her helm closer to his.

"_One... Step... Closer.."_

By the time they had finished the line, Chromia's lips were captured by the mech's own lips and her mouth was suddenly ravished by a glossia. Chromia couldn't stop the moan that escaped her.

After a few kliks, Ironhide pulled away, letting Chromia catch her breath. Ironhide moved his lips down her neck, nibbling and licking at sensitive wires and cables. Chromia's core temperature was starting to rise. She could feel the heat building in her circuits. Ironhide's hands couldn't make up their mind where to place themselves. First on her cheek plates, then on her chassis, next up and down her waist, then her thighs. But Primus, it felt so good.

_**Ironhide's POV**_

Chromia opened her mouth almost immediately. His glossia slipped inside. Ironhide thought that he should've licked or nibble her lips first but his glossia had other ideas. And to his surprise Chromia kissed him just as intently and as intensely as he kissed her despite her tears earlier. Chromia's arms snaked their way Ironhide's neck. He rubbed him hands all over her thighs. He wanted Chromia so much his frame ached. His hands crept up to her chassis. From her mood earlier he thought that she would slap his hands away but if anything she kissed him harder, her glossia darting back and forth into his mouth. Ironhide savoured the sweet taste of her. The best taste on Cybertron by far.

Chromia moved her hand lightly over his groin, sending such shock waves of electricity through Ironhide that his protoform pulsed to. The blue femme on top of Ironhide, started to unlatch his cod piece. When it was off, she threw it on the metal floor with a clank. Chromia took a look at Ironhide's little friend. With the cod piece off, it revealed his erect interfacing rod. Chromia let a sly smile crawl onto her faceplates before positioning herself. The switched places, with Chromia laying on the berth, legs spread apart. Ironhide grabbed her hips, gently. Not to abuse them any more than they had been. Ironhide rubbed in between her legs, making sure that her port was ready for him. Slowly he slipped himself into her. She winced for a moment. Ironhide understood that the last time she had interfaced, it was certainty **not **for pleasure. But after a few seconds, her expression soothed informing Ironhide to continue. The mech thrusted into her, sending jolts of energy through her. Ironhide sighed. He wanted to show her how much he longed for her.

_**Chromia's POV**_

Being in this position, Chromia was terrified but being with her new spark mate, comforted her. As Ironhide's thrusts became harder and deeper, it pleasured her more and more. Chromia moaned in their endless kiss. She didn't want this sensation to stop! Her hands moved over Ironhide's aft to pull him closer to her at the same time she arched her hips. They both gasped as Ironhide slid all the was inside her. Chromia closed her optics as Ironhide withdrew and moved slowly inside her again. The little moan of pleasure she gave excited Ironhide. They were so connected that Chromia couldn't feel where she ended and he began any more. Ironhide buried his faceplates into her chassis. Chromia wondered if he could feel what she felt for him. Just looking into his sky blue optics made Chromia catch her breath.

"Chromia.."

Chromia's optics opened at the sound of Ironhide's deep, sexy voice calling her name.

"You and me, babe, against the world.." he whispered.

Chromia hugged him closer and the rest of the world just diappeared.

_'You and me against the world...'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: So what happens next week when Chromia meets Ironhide's friends? Follow to find out! Reviews are welcome!;D Favourite&amp;Follow =]<strong>_

_**-staryy**_


	4. Chapter 4: Making New Friends

**Hold Me Closer**

_Chapter 4 - Making New Friends_

_**Author's Note: Heey Guyys! Sorry that I've took a long time on this chapter but I've had a lot of school work and I haven't got round to doing it :D By the way, in this story, Red Alert is described as a femme and also I put Prowl and Lancer as a pairing but their not going to be major characters. This chapter is manly about Chromia meeting Ironhide's friends but we do have a sticky scene with the love bots at the beginning ;D Ooh and by the way the song in this chapter is '**_**Smile'****_ by Avril Lavigne. (I've changed some of the lyrics):)_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ironhide's POV<strong>_

:_So are you coming tonight then Ironhide?:_

_:Sure Jazz! Only if Ah can bring my femme with meh:_

_:You've got a femme?:_

_:Yepp, and a sexy one too:_

_:Great! The other femme's will be there as well:_

_:Got High Grade?:_

_:What's a party without it?:_

_:Perfect. See ya tonight!:_

_:Laters!:_

Ironhide disconnected the comm. link. Finally Chromia would get to meet his friends. It's been a week since they'd first met and they've spent it getting to know each other... and interfacing. But seriously, life is too short! Gotta do it before your offlined.

Ironhide looked in the mirror. He was covered in purple mix of transfluid and lubricant and scratches. The more they mated, the more violent Chromia became. But Ironhide didn't mind. In fact he loved it. He loved having a feisty femme.

Ironhide got in the shower and turned it on. The hot liquid fell down on his broad shoulders, then trickled down his bare protoform. The mix of transfluid washed away in almost an instant. To be honest, Ironhide was a bit disappointed that he had to wash off Chromia's lubricant. Ironhide let out a groan as the hot liquid began to burn sensitive wiring. That was his que to get out.

After putting his red armour on, Ironhide entered his berth room and there was Chromia, recharging like a sparkling. It was a shame he had to wake her otherwise he would've watched her recharge all cycle.

He tip-toed towards the berth and layed down next to her. He knew exactly how to wake her up. Ironhide crushed his lips against hers. Chromia smiled and kissed back, glossia's entwined. But after a while, Ironhide pulled away making Chromia grumble.

"What in the Pit was that? Glossia's down each others throats but no interfacing?"

Ironhide chuckled.

"Nah, not today. Ah needed to wake you up so Ah thought that would be the best option."

Before Chromia opened her mouthplates to protest, Ironhide spoke again.

"Ma friend, Jazz, invited us to his place tonight to party. All my team will be there including their femme's. It is ok, is it?"

"Of course! I would love to meet your friends!" Chromia giggled. Ironhide sighed with relief. He was hoping she would say that.

"Just going to have a shower." she said, hopping off the berth, heading for the wash room. Ironhide stared at her sexy aft until it was out of sight. Then he had a idea. A sly smile crept across his faceplates.

_'Never done it in the shower before' _he thought.

_**Chromia's POV**_

"_You know that I'm a crazy glitch! I do what I want when I feel like it. All I wanna do is lose control-oh-oh! But you don't really give a slag, you go with it, go with it, go with it. 'Cause your fragging rock'n'roll. You-ooh said 'hey, whats you name?'. It took one look and now were not the same. Yeah you said 'hey' and since that day you stole my spark and your the one to blame. Yeeah! And that's whhhyyyy I smile, it's been a while since everyday and everything has felt so rigghhhtt and now you turned it all around and suddenly your all I need. The reason why-ah-ah I smile-ah-ah!"_

Chromia's vocals echoed around the cubical. She's been addicted to human music especially a human femme named Avril. The organic was very talented. Chromia continued playing the music from her speakers and swaying her hip to the tune. Suddenly she felt cold servos wrap around her waist. She immediately processed that her spark mate was in the shower as well. Naked. His helm rested on her shoulder as his servo sneaked down to her port. Chromia groaned as Ironhide slipped a finger in and teased the insides of her port. After a while he added another finger. And another. Chromia started rocking herself up and down on his fingers. Holy Primus this felt good. Ironhide chuckled at his mate's desperation. He took out his fingers so that he could replace them with his interfacing rod but before he could, Chromia stopped him.

"Better not start otherwise we'll never stop and I don't wanna miss the party." Chromia smiled. Ironhide grumbled something about wanting to interface in the shower. Chromia giggled.

"Maybe another cycle." She soothed, "But look at me!" She gestured at her transfluid – stained thighs.

"I need to have another shower!"

"Well let me wash you." Ironhide offered. Chromia let out a sigh.

"Your impossible! You know that don't you?"

"Oh I know but-" he cupped her helm and pulled it towards his, "-you love it!"

Chromia rolled her optics. She hated to admit it but he was so right.

_**Ironhide's POV**_

_'This is the life' _Ironhide thought. _'Right where I want to be."_ The mech was kneeling down on the shower floor, massaging Chromia's thighs with cleanser. He so wanted to interface in the shower but Chromia was right. If they'd started, he didn't know if they would stop. So instead he's washing her. Better than nothing.

* * *

><p><em><span>Later on that day...<span>_

_**Chromia's POV**_

They walked down the road heading for Jazz's house. Chromia's small servo was held by Ironhide's much larger one. She was a bit nervous meeting his friends but he kept reassuring her they were nice. It was ages since had held a conversation with another femme. Her old friends were taken away from her. No, her ex took her away from them..

_**Ironhide's POV**_

Ironhide knocked on the door with a huge thump. Music was already blasting out of the house. Jazz has always knew how to throw a proper party. High Grade, music and femme's.

The door opened wide. Jazz stood there with a huge grin on his faceplates. Ironhide squeezed Chromia's servo gently to comfort her.

"Ironhide! Glad you could make it man!"

"Ah feel the same way, Jazz." Ironhide smiled, "Chromia, this ma good friend, Jazz. Jazz, this is ma femme, Chromia."

Jazz studied the blue femme.

"So Ironhide wasn't lying when he said his femme was sexy." Jazz stated, raising an optic ridge.

Chromia bowed her helm, trying to hide her heated faceplates. Ironhide narrowed his optics as if to say _'You dare touch her'_. Jazz shook his helm.

"Don't worry, old friend, I've got my own femme." Jazz exclaimed, "Fancy meeting the others 'Mia?"

"Yes please!" Chromia said happily. Jazz chuckled a little before showing the way to the others. They entered a large room to find Optimus, Prowl, Inferno, Perceptor and Ratchet all with their femme's, Elita 1, Lancer, Firestar, Moonracer and Red Alert. Optimus headed over to Ironhide. The masked mech's optics were slightly squinted. Ironhide knew him long enough to know he was smiling.

"How are you Ironhide?" Optimus greeted.

"Not bad Prime! I see you and Elita are well." Ironhide said looking at Optimus with Elita on his left.

Why yes, in a matter of fact-" Optimus placed his right servo on her stomach, "-we are doing great."

Only then did Ironhide realise Elita was carrying. To be honest, he wasn't surprised. They'd been trying for a sparking for ages. The Prime needed to anyway, to continue the reign of the Primes. But merely because the couple wanted a family.

"Congratulations you two!" Ironhide exclaimed. Elita giggled and placed her small servo over Optimus' servo on her stomach.

"Thank you Ironhide." She said.

"Who's your femme?" Optimus asked. All that time Chromia had been silently standing behind him. Ironhide almost forgot she was here.

"This is Chromia. Chromia, this is Optimus Prime and Elita 1."

Chromia mumbled a small 'hi' before Elita grabbed her by the servo and dragged her to the other femme's. Ironhide chuckled to himself. She needed time to settle in and make friends with the femme's before meeting the rest of the team. It would be nice for her to speak to another of her gender for a change.

_**Chromia's POV**_

Elita sat Chromia down on a huge sofa. The music was blasting out from the disco room. Elita introduced her to the other femme's; Moonracer, a teal and quiet femme, Red Alert, a red and white femme, Firestar, a hot red femme, and Lancer, a bubbly tri-coloured femme. Elita herself was a kind, loving, pink femme and Chromia liked her. Elita reminded her of one of her old friends. But that was long gone. So long that Chromia couldn't ever remember their designations.

"So how about you Chromia?"

Elita's vocals brought Chromia out of her thoughts. Chromia raised an optic ridge.

"Pardon?"

Elita giggled and placed a servo on her shoulder.

"You haven't been listening to a word of our conversation, have you?"

Chromia shook her helm, a bit embarrassed. Elita giggled again.

"Oh well, shall we head into the party room?"

Chromia shrugged.

"Sure why not?"

Elita's smile grew even wider before grabbing Chromia's servo again and heading through large doors to the disco room with the other femme's.

_**Ironhide's POV**_

"So how are ya Perce?"

"I believe I am good, thank you Ironhide." Perceptor stated.

"How are you and Moony getting on?"

Perceptor blushed when Ironhide mentioned his femme.

"Moonracer is a... rather beautiful femme and I am beyond lucky to spend my time with her."

Ironhide smiled. He felt the same way with his beloved Chromia.

He was glad his friend had a loving femme. Perceptor was so shy when it came to femme's and he has had a huge crush on Moonracer for as long as Ironhide could remember. Ironhide can still remember the day when Perceptor plucked up all his courage and asked her on a date. Turns out she too had a crush on him. She had a thing for the scientist.

Loud music pulled Ironhide out of his thoughts. He turned on his heels to see the femme's entering the disco room. Ironhide turned to face Perceptor again.

"Hey Perce, fancy getting some High Grade and watch the femme's dance?" Ironhide asked, nudging Perceptor with his elbow.

"Well I am not certain if-"

Ironhide grabbed the microscope's arm and dragged him to the doors. Ironhide rolled his optics. This scientist had to have a good night with his femme tonight. And Ironhide was planning the same. . .

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: So next chapter will cover the rest of the night but what will happen? Please favourite &amp; follow 'cause there's loads more exciting chapters to come! Also suggestions and reviews are very much welcome :D<strong>_

_**-staryy xo**_


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise At The Disco

**Hold Me Closer**

_Chapter 5 - Surprise At The Disco_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: I'm really sorry for the delay but I've been caught up on school work : From now on I'll try to put up a chapter every week but if not, every two weeks :) I hope you like this chapter :D**_

_**Song: Sexin' On The Dance Floor – Cash Cash.**_

_**Disclaimers: I don't own Transformers or any of the characters. If I did, I would make 100% funny-er and more romancee ;)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chromia' POV<strong>_

as the night grew older, Chromia became more and more confident around her new friends.. and more and more drunk. There was enough High Grade to go round the whole of Cybertron for Primus' sake!

The disco room was full with drunk bots either dancing or sitting at the bar. A few mechs had checked her out but they all know she's taken. She would flash a cheeky smile to some of them and sway her hips sometimes but the only mech who would lay a servo on her would be Ironhide.

Come to think of it, where was her mate? She peeked around other bots looking for her mech. Suddenly she felt a servo on her shoulder. Chromia turned around to find Jazz. He bowed and held out his servo.

"Care to have a dance?"

Chromia giggled and let out a small hiccup.

"Why of course!" she said, taking his servo.

Jazz pulled the blue femme on the dance floor as a song came on. Blaster turned up the volume. Chromia found herself swaying to the music.

_**Ironhide's POV**_

_You got me looking, dancing like she don't give a damn. Her body's workin', bumpin' to the sound of my jam. She got me sweating and she don't even know who I am. I am. I-I-I a-am._

Ironhide shuffled in his seat. He couldn't help for his systems heating up. The sight of Chromia's sexy protoform dancing turned him on. He found himself singing to the addictive song.

_She got me slippin' and I ain't even drinkin' tonight. I'm feeling dizzy and I ain't even tipsy. I've been thinking 'bout you baby, baby all night long singing 1, 2, 3, 4, sexin' on the dance floor._

At this point, Ironhide was up on his pedes and walking towards Chromia. She obviously spotted him and headed in his direction.

Chromia swayed her hips making Ironhide helpless. She placed her blue servos on Ironhide's chassis. Electricity sot through Ironhide's circuits as Chromia trailed her servos down his protoform and back up again, taking her time around his upper legs area.

_I don't know what your sire would do femme. The way you look at me, makes me wanna misbehave._

Chromia licked at Ironhide's jaw line whilst her arms wrapped around his neck. Ironhide massaged Chromia's sexy aft.

_I don't know what my sire would go mech, if he saw me hard core, sexin' on the dance floor._

Chromia traced her fingers gently over Ironhide's back struts, tickling the mech. She moved her servo down his back, to his aft. Chromia gave Ironhide a saucy smack, causing the mech to yelp a little.

Oh how he loved his femme.

…

After a few songs they took a break from dancing. They sat down at a table with Optimus, Elita, Perceptor, Moonracer, Jazz and his femme, Starlight, a white and purple seeker. All the femme's were sitting on their mate's laps. Perceptor looking slightly embarrassed.

Ironhide cradled his femme in his arms. Chromia buried herself in the embrace as response. Ironhide looked at Optimus.

"So have you two thought of any designations for ya lil' sparkling yet?"

"If it's a femme, probably Swiftwind or Emerald. If it's a mech we've decided Hot – Rod." Elita explained.

Ironhide snorted at the designation only to have a whack on the helm by Chromia.

"Hot – Rod," Chromia repeated, "Is that short for anything."

"Rodimus." Optimus replied.

"So are you two going to try?"

Ironhide cocked his helm at Elita.

"Huh?"

"Try for a sparkling?"

Ironhide hadn't thought of trying for a sparkling. Of course he wanted to have a family with Chromia but he wasn't quite sure if it was to early or not. Ironhide didn't even know if Chromia wanted a sparkling or not. Whatever Chromia would choose, Ironhide was fine with it.

Ironhide looked down at the femme in his arms and nudged her.

"Whatever Chromia wants." he said. Chromia smiled before having another sip of her cube.

"So Moonie, how about you and Perce being creators?" Elita questioned. Moonracer smirked.

"I think Perceptor would make a wonderful sire." Moonracer chirped. Perceptor tightened his grip around Moonracer's waist as he buried his heated faceplates into his femme's frame. Moonracer giggled lightly and placed a soft kiss on the top of his helm.

Perceptor lifted his helm, showing his bright red plates. He awkwardly put a servo on her cheekplates and leaned in to kiss her. Moonracer looked slightly startled. Ironhide had never seen Perceptor show his affection before but then again, he has had a few cubes of High Grade. As the couple ended the kiss, everyone's mouths were open in a sort of 'O' shape. Ironhide was sure that Optimus' was as well, under his mask.

Without a moment's notice, Perceptor thanked Jazz for inviting them and swooped Moonracer in his arms, lifting her into a bridle carry. After Perceptor and Moonracer exited the disco room, everyone was still in shock.

"Well I didn't expect that." Jazz said.

Everyone burst into laughter at Jazz's sudden outburst. It was obvious that the High Grade took the better of Perce.

_**Chromia's POV**_

Chromia took another huge gulp of her High Grade before setting it down and wrapping her arms around Ironhide's neck. The mech stroked her blue back struts in response. Chromia nuzzled her faceplates in his chassis as he continued to caress her. Chromia placed hungry kisses down his neck. Ironhide made a rumbling sound deep in his chassis lovingly but the femme wanted more.

Chromia slid a servo in between his legs, fiddling with sensitive wires on his inner thighs. She felt Ironhide shiver at her soft touch. She placed one of her servos on his muscular chassis, taking in the sexiness. She traced a finger on his paint job whilst her other servo tapped Ironhide's codpiece. As Chromia did this, she heard the whirling of Ironhide's fans starting to cool himself down.

Chromia brushed her lips over his audio receivers, licking the smooth metal.

"Shall we take this somewhere else?" Chromia purred. Ironhide nodded eagerly taking shaky intakes. Chromia giggled under her breath. She loved teasing him.

Ironhide lifted her out of the room and into an alleyway, quite like the one they'd met in. the mech smashed her protoform against a wall, pinning her down. Chromia claimed Ironhide's mouth with her hungry glossia. Ironhide snaked his servos around her waist, down to cup her aft. Chromia moaned in the kiss. She onlined an optic and peered over Ironhide's shoulder.

She gasped.

_No, not again.. no. This can't happen.. not again.. not him_

Chromia's whole frame tensed as she stared at the mech.

_**Ironhide's POV**_

Ironhide turned to look where his femme was looking. There stood a white and grey mech. His faceplates was emotionless and his optics were ruby red.

_**Chromia's POV**_

"Chromia." Ironhide whispered, "Whose that?"

Chromia took a shaky intake, looking at her ex-boyfriend.

"M-Megatron."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Cliffhanger – I'm evil :)<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6: Alone

**Hold Me Closer**

_Chapter 6 – Alone_

_**Author's Note: OMGEE! I thank everyone who reviewed so far. I really enjoy reading them and I really appreciate all the lovely comments. I'm glad all you guys like the story so I give give you a big hug to you all :D Anyways, here's the moment everyone's been waiting for. Enjoy:)**_

_**Ironhide's POV**_

The mysterious mech stood in the shadows, confused. Ironhide looked at Chromia in disbelief.

"Ya'r ex?"

Chromia flickered her gaze to the floor just like the first time he mentioned her ex.

"Ah Chromia, I was wondering when I would see you again."

Ironhide looked up to see Megatron walking towards the couple. The red mech stood protectively in front of his mate.

"What do you want?" Ironhide snarled. Megatron completely ignored him and continued looking at Chromia.

"So you've found yourself another playmate while I was gone."

Chromia flinched as Megatron put a finger under her chin, lifting her helm higher.

"I bet you couldn't resist not having a good 'old frag for a cycle you filthy whor-"

Ironhide punched Megatron square in the faceplates, blowing him off his pedes.

"Don't you _dare _call her that! She'll always be triple the bot ya' ever were!"

Ironhide scowled at the mech on the floor. Megatron wiped away some energon from a cut on his cheekplates before rising onto his pedes.

"What?" Megatron smirked, "In berth?"

Ironhide growled.

"Ya' filthy creation of a glitch!"

Ironhide tackled Megatron to the floor before punching him multiple times in the chassis. The grey mech caught Ironhide off guard and threw him into a wall. Ironhide had surely picked the wrong fight. He tried to get up but his shaky arms gave away, smashing his protoform to the floor. Ironhide offlined his optics. His processor wandered to his friends, his creator, his mate.. He shot his optics online.

_Chromia!_

Ironhide looked up to see Megatron walking towards him.

"You giving up already, mech?" he hissed.

Ironhide snorted.

"Nahh, just getting started."

_**Chromia's POV**_

Chromia stood watching the two mechs fighting. She couldn't move. She was scared to death. One broke her spark whilst one mended it. Tears ran down her cheekplates. She had never felt so confused in her life.

Without a moments hesitation, Chromia bolted in the building, hoping that someone was sober enough to stop this fight.

_**Ironhide's POV**_

Ironhide threw another punch at Megatron, only to miss. Megatron obviously took this opportunity. Ironhide cursed in his native tongue as he felt a fist punch the side of his face. He stumbled back gritting his denta. Megatron chuckled in sick glee as he circled the mech. Ironhide used the wall to help him stand up. He shook his helm for a moment, in order to clear it. Then he snapped his attention to Megatron. The mech stood, towering over Ironhide.

"Chromia is _mine. _I own her. Just look at her wrists."

Ironhide roared before he went to punch Megatron but to his surprise, Megatron caught his fist in his servo. Ironhide widened his optics in horror as Megatron gave a cold smirk at him. The grey mech twisted Ironhide's arm back, making him shriek in pain. Megatron laughed as coolent began leaking from Ironhide's optics. He threw the mech on the floor before picking him up by his neck. Ironhide clawed at Megatron's servo which were clamped around his neck.

"She's a piece of scrap. Why would you want _her_?"

Ironhide helplessly tried to kick out at him but failed. Megatron smirked.

"You have no idea..."

Ironhide questioned him using his facial expression but Megatron simply narrowed his optics.

Suddenly he was dropped to the ground. Ironhide gasped for air, clutching his throat. He looked up to see Optimus holding Megatron back. Ratchet came and knelt down beside Ironhide. He got to work, wielding parts together all over his frame.

"Ah'm fine.." Ironhide mumbled, pushing himself up from the floor. Ratchet pushed him back down.

"Stay still."

Ironhide grumbled but didn't say anything. After a while, Optimus came to his side. He'd obviously sent Megatron on his way. When Ratchet was finished, Ironhide got up and brushed himself off. He looked up to see his beloved. Chromia's eyes were watery and she was trembling. Ironhide stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around her, capturing her in an embrace. Chromia crying into his chassis. He kissed her helm, trying to comfort her.

_**Chromia's POV**_

As Ironhide let her go, Chromia placed a servo on his faceplate. Ironhide leaned into the touch, offlining his optics. She took a deep intake before talking.

"I.. I don't think.. we should be together any more.."

Ironhide quickly onlined his optics and stared at her.

"W-what?"

Another tear fell down her cheekplate.

"I don't.. _ever _want to see you hurt again. It's.. it's for the best."

"Oh 'Mia, you don't know what you saying!" Ironhide said, starting to cry.

"I will always love you 'Hide," Chromia smiled weakly, "Don't you ever forget that."

She gave him a kiss before walking away, leaving Ironhide spark broken and alone.

_**Ironhide's POV**_

Chromia's voice echoed in his head.

_I will always love you 'Hide..._

_**Authors Note: Poor Hide :(**_


	7. Chapter 7: Nothing

**Hold Me Closer **

_Chapter 7 – Nothing_

_**Author's Note: I very sorry for the delay but chapter 7 is finally up! YAY! I give you extra cookies for waiting:3 This chapter is inspired by 'Nothing' by The Script and there are a few lines in the chapter :) **_

_**This chapter is written by me and NeonEyes :)**_

_**Check her out... not literally.. **_

_**Optimus' POV**_

Never had Optimus seen his best friend so low. Since Chromia had left him, Ironhide was broken. The first few days were the worst. Ironhide would lock himself in his quarters and cry himself to recharge. Defiantly not like him. But now he won't say anything. He stopped crying but he also stopped smiling and laughing. Half of his spark was gone. Now wonder he is acting like this.

_**Ironhide's POV**_

"Aww c'mon 'Hide! It'll be fun!" Jazz pouted.

"I'm not sure Jazz. I-" Ironhide sighed sadly, "don't... urm feel well.."

"It's only one night. I guarantee ya'll enjoy it." Blaster exclaimed. Ironhide pinched the bridge of his nasal ridge. Jazz, Blaster and Trailbreaker had been trying to persuade him to come to a night club with them.

"Fine! Fine! Anything to make ya guys shut up!"

They cheered in victory and Ironhide couldn't help but give a short, sad smile.

_Later on ~_

The air at the night club was hot and sweaty with a sweet scent of High Grade. The seating booths were filled up with drunk and jolly mechs with grins etched on their faceplates and their hungry gazes fixed on the waitress'. Most of the femmes were serving High Grade but some were performing erotic dances in 'revealing' outfits.

Blaster grinned. "Now this is what I'm talking about!"

Trailbreaker chuckled softly at his friend's reaction.

"Hey guys, over 'ere!" Jazz called over from an empty booth. The mechs made their way over and took a seat.

"Can I take your order?" an attractive femme with a data-pad asked.

Trailbreaker answered, "One Medium Grade and three High Grades, please."

She left them a sweet smile and left to get their drinks.

"Medium Grade?" Jazz asked.

Trailbreaker shrugged, "Got surveillance tomorrow. What can I say?"

The waitress came back with four neon – coloured energon drinks. She placed a neon green High Grade in front of Ironhide, a neon orange High Grade in front of Jazz, a neon blue Medium Grade in front of Trailbreaker and a neon yellow High Grade in front of Blaster.

"Would you like anything else?"

"Yeah," Blaster smirked, "You."

The femme blushed lightly. "I'm sorry but I'm only a waitress."

Jazz and Trailbreaker chuckled as Blaster pouted but no before stealing a glance at her aft as she walked away.

Ironhide smirked at his friends and took a swig at his High Grade, warming his throat and clouding his processor. He offlined his optics, tilted his helm back and sighed in pleasure.

"Better?" Jazz asked.

"Much."

The four mechs fell in silence whilst sipping their energon, listening to the pounding music and watching the femmes dance on stage.

"This is the life," Blaster exclaimed, " Unlimited supply of the best High Grade on Cybertron, incredible music and-" he grinned evilly, "-surrounded by gorgeous, sexy femmes."

Ironhide swept his gaze around the club. He had to admit, the femmes here were pretty and good looking but none were as amazing as his Chromia.

_Chromia.._

Oh how he missed her. His faceplates fell into a frown.

**WACK!**

"Ouch!" Ironhide rubbed the back of his helm and looked at Jazz, " What was that for?"

"Stop it. We're meant to be 'aving a good time! Now drink up and relax."

_3 Hours Later_

Ironhide took another huge gulp of his High Grade. Primus knows how many he's had. The four mechs had moved their way out of the booth and to a table, in front of the dancing femmes. Blaster was currently attempting to chat up the waitress from earlier whilst Trailbreaker was getting another round of drinks. Jazz would now and then check out some of the femmes but he would never betray his mate.

As it got later, the femmes started to down from their stages and perform lap dances on drunk mechs. Blaster had finally got his waitress to dance for him... that's after he begged on his knees. The music was louder than ever and the room was darker than earlier.

Ironhide was sat at a table struggling to keep upright. Out of the four _amigos, _Ironhide had had the most High Grade. He was looking through his memories with Chromia.

He loved her. Every part of her. The way she would smile at him. Hug him. Touch him. Kiss him.

_Was he better off dead? Better off a killer? They say he was better off now than he ever was with her._

But her singing voice. Dear Primus. He swore his spark his spark melted every time she sung. Ironhide could still hear her voice sometimes..

The red mech was taken out of his thoughts as a purple femme plopped herself onto his lap and started touching him up. Ironhide immediately stiffened and grew tense as she roamed her servos over his frame.

"Relax.." she purred quietly by his audio receiver. But he couldn't. Ironhide started fidgeting. The femme continued to explore his protoform, tickling sensitive wires. Then anger grew inside of him. Only Chromia should do this to him.

Suddenly Ironhide shoved the femme off his lap and into a table with drinks on. The energon cubes smashed on the floor as the femme fell, cutting herself on the sharp edges. Wide, fearful optics stared at Ironhide as he stood up. He felt a servo on his shoulder. He looked around only to find Jazz.

"Calm it 'Hide." Jazz said softly. But Ironhide couldn't contain the anger boiling in his circuits any more. He stumbled to the exit and escaped into the cold night air.

_They all think I'm crazy but to me its perfect sense.._

Then he did the only thing he could do.

"CHROMIA!" Ironhide shouted.

"'MIA COME BACK PLEASE! AH NEED YOU!"

He felt his friends behind him, holding him back.

"Ironhide stop it! You need to calm down!"

The red mech shrugged the servos off him and continued shouting.

"PRIMUS CHROMIA, I NEED YOU!"

Then an idea came to mind. He activated his comm link and set it to Chromia's frequency.

"Chromia, ah know your there. Babe ah need you.. ah need you so much. Ah still love you 'Mia, more than anything."

Ironhide waited for a response but all he heard was nothing...

_**Chromia's POV**_

Chromia sat hugging herself, crying quietly as she heard her mate. She disconnected the call and layed down on the berth. The berth where she and Ironhide had made love many times. Chromia offlined her optics and cried herself into recharge.

_**Author's Note: Sorry there wasn't much of Chromia's POV. Also in the next chapter there won't be much of her POV but there will be a lot in the chapter after that :D R&R 3 Much love.**_


End file.
